


无题

by daiyuqi123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, anmicius ray - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyuqi123/pseuds/daiyuqi123
Summary: 非常变态、失禁、口、软禁、强制发情
Relationships: Anmicius ray
Kudos: 35





	无题

安迷修开门，昏暗的房间里被绑着在凳子上的人不安分地扭动着身子。地上到处都是空了的发情剂和用过的安全套。椅子上的人被蒙住了眼睛、嘴被破抹布给塞住了。他的脸颊泛着潮红，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴里生锈的破抹布似乎在隐忍着什么。被迫发情的Omega后穴还在流着汩汩淫液，凳子上早就已经黏湿一片甚至已经被风干。摩挲着双腿，他的嘴里发出难耐的哼哼声。门被打开的刹那，他感觉到了光束快速抬起了头。被绑着的手腕已经完全被磨破了，但他在听到开门声时还是在拼命挣扎将伤口勒得更深。安迷修盯着他，面无表情地走上去摘下了眼罩、取下了抹布。那抹紫瞳闪着羞愤的光，他死死瞪着安迷修甚至咬牙切齿。

“雷狮。”安迷修终于发话了，他把新带来的催情剂打进了雷狮的手臂，“你看上去状态不太好。”

“安迷修你个变态——”雷狮压眸咬牙切齿地挣扎，注入进去的催情剂药效很强、近乎在致命的量的边缘徘徊。很快雷狮便有了感觉，他抿嘴再次低下了头开始发抖。难耐地摩挲着双腿，他被安迷修关在这了一天一夜除了做爱就是被迫发情。在这期间安迷修给了他水喝就根本没有管他。生理需求除了性欲外什么都满足不了，一天一夜没有去过厕所的雷狮被艹了无数次后早就已经有了强烈的尿意。只是安迷修在晚上艹完他之后便将他锁在了这里，整个夜间雷狮都在被尿意折磨几乎没有睡。好不容易等到安迷修早上来了，本想要求他放了他却又一次被注射了催情剂。发情后的身体变得敏感不堪，勃起的性器海绵体胀大堵住了发泄口让雷狮十分难受。想要释放的欲意已经强烈到不行，膀胱发出危险的信号一遍遍刺激着雷狮。小腹处因为太久没有释放近乎鼓起，想尿却又尿不出也不能的感觉折磨得雷狮眼泪都在眼圈里。安迷修盯着雷狮坐在椅子上扭动着身子的模样，冷漠地褪下了雷狮的外裤。内裤已经湿了一大片了，不仅是下穴分泌的黏液，也有上面实在憋不住而漏出的水。安迷修的嘴角上扬，冷漠的脸上终于多出了些表情。

雷狮进入了完全的发情，他歪着脑袋不住地呻吟。眯起眼睛看着自己面前的Alpha，他既想让安迷修快点进来又害怕自己忍不住再失禁。抿着嘴不停地发颤，炽热的身体灼烧得他欲火焚身，挣扎着扭动着身体雷狮感觉自己快要被玩坏了。

“憋着。”安迷修这么说着，他摸了摸雷狮的小腹坏心眼地摁了摁。坐在凳子上的人突然间开始拼命挣扎，内裤前的阴影似乎又加深了一些，雷狮的呻吟声里开始带上了哭腔。膀胱被洪水撑得满满当当甚至开始发疼，一直在紧缩着的肌肉也已经开始发麻使不出力来，“别摁安迷修......安迷修，我忍不住了......”越是如此安迷修越是玩味地摁着雷狮的小腹，雷狮喊出了声，他哭着呻吟但依旧没有求安迷修。

“安迷修、安迷修.....放我去厕所......”雷狮开始小声抽泣，他紧闭着眼睛埋头哽咽着痛苦地哼出了声。他不舒服地拼命挣扎，脑袋一会低下一会又仰着头发出一声呻吟后再次偏过头去左右挣扎。安迷修越看越兴奋，盯着还在扭动身子缓解尿意的人，他笑着转身就要出去，“说了，憋着。看你有点渴了我给你去倒点水。”

“安迷修别，别......”雷狮瞳孔骤缩眼泪顺着脸颊流下。他的身体开始剧烈的颤抖，听到屋外饮水机倒水的声音后他更加难忍地哭出了声。扭动着身子拼命夹紧双腿，雷狮低声持续闷哼着好不容易才把这一次强烈的尿意给再次憋了回去。他看着安迷修拿着一大杯水回来了，哭红的眼睛里满是愤怒。他被安迷修如此玩弄、发情甚至逼他憋尿做爱。膀胱被大量的水撑着发疼，雷狮拼命忍着自己的哭声但还是丢人的哭出了声。安迷修拿着水杯跨坐在了雷狮的腿上，看着一副隐忍到极限的表情最终笑了笑，“喝吧，不烫。”

“为什么......要这么做？”雷狮此时除了羞愤外没有任何的想法，发情后的身体饥渴难耐但生理上的痛苦又不让他彻底失去理智。安迷修坐在他腿上重的很，雷狮想让他下来但他一动也不敢动，“让我憋着对你有什么好处？安迷修，你这么恶趣味的吗？”

“随你怎么想。”安迷修将水抵在了雷狮的唇边，看着紧闭双唇就是不肯张开的人。安迷修将手摁在了他的小腹上坏笑道：“雷狮，你这里面好多水啊。”

“别......！安迷修快住手......”雷狮瞪大了眼睛，眼看着大手正在向下慢慢挤压他的腹部，更加强烈的尿意刺激得雷狮勾起了身子，“我喝......安迷修我喝，安迷修快住......”

“这就对了。”安迷修并没有把手拿开，他依旧摁在那里并把水递给了雷狮，“要全喝了哦。”

雷狮怒瞪着安迷修全身都在发抖，他盯着满杯的水脸上露出了明显的为难之色。最终张着嘴仰头痛苦地喝了起来，冰凉的水更加刺激了神经令雷狮更不舒服了。他边喝边扭动着身体近乎是哭着喝的，喝到一半已经喝饱的雷狮扭过头来，“喝.....不下了唔——！”被摁着下颚强行将水灌了下去，雷狮拼命挣扎着但却因为发情身体毫无力气。直到杯里的水全部倒进了嘴里，安迷修才把杯子扔到了一边。雷狮听到玻璃破碎的声音后猛地吐出了一口水。胃里被水撑得难受到反胃，不停地干呕咳嗽使得身体剧烈运动。雷狮拼命夹紧着两腿尽量忍住不让更多水漏出。安迷修眼看着内裤上的阴影在扩大，不再挤压雷狮的腹部反之帮雷狮用手缓解了下尿意。湿漉漉的触感惹得安迷修皱起了眉，他隔着内裤抵着雷狮的发泄口命令道：“憋回去，不允许。”

安迷修扒下雷狮的内裤握住了雷狮发胀的性器。“听说高潮可以缓解尿意。”他笑了，压眸玩味似地盯着一直在发出难耐呻吟的雷狮继续道：“我们可以试试。”

“你就是......变态唔！”雷狮羞愤地瞪着安迷修却被安迷修用手套弄着因为发情和尿意双重打击下挺立的性器刺激得闭了嘴。他忍着，拼命忍着。一天一夜没有得到缓解的尿意在被安迷修一顿折磨下甚至变得更甚。之前在夜间他就有好几次因为实在忍不住了而大喊，安迷修其实有听到但他就是没有进去。到了最后小声哽咽着拼命又忍了回去，雷狮就在这样的痛苦下挣扎了一晚上。本以为能在早上得到解放，谁知道安迷修还加重了对他的折磨。本就已经感觉到内裤湿了，刚才安迷修摁的那一下猝不及防直接让雷狮没忍住再次漏出了些许。要不是他拼命忍着好不容易停下了不然就真的覆水难收了。现下强烈的性欲再次占据了雷狮的身体，被尿液压迫的阴茎很快便到达了高潮的边缘。前列腺被里外的双重压迫弄得敏感到不行，安迷修只套弄了几下便把雷狮弄射了。清淡的白液一点也不粘稠甚至还泛着些许黄色，雷狮瘫软在椅子上不停的喘息，发情后的身体需要得到填满。下穴一张一缩贪婪地索要着什么，更多的黏液从穴口流出粘在了凳子上。高潮后，雷狮确实感觉尿意明显变淡了。神经的跳动带动着肌肉一起紧缩确实得以缓解。但他知道在这缓解之后很快会迎来更加强烈的尿意。

“你看，是不是好受多了？”安迷修抚着雷狮通红的脸颊轻笑道：“忍住，做完了我就放你去厕所怎么样？”

“你在......开什么玩笑......”雷狮看着自己小腹上的手额头上已经满是汗水，他抽泣着，眼睛已经哭红了。被安迷修气的、被发情折磨的、被尿意折磨的。三种复杂的情感直接击溃了雷狮无比强大的忍耐力，他是个自尊极高的人。被安迷修软禁在这里随意玩弄不说，这么大的人了居然还要在一个变态面前失禁简直是极大的耻辱。雷狮不许自己这么做，但膀胱一次又一次发出哀嚎他真的已经到达崩溃的边缘。紧紧夹着两腿，雷狮前后不适地摇动着身体还在小声哭着。他抬眼望着安迷修带上了些许请求的意味，不能用手挡一下也不能去释放掉，就算再能忍的人一天一夜过去了也该崩溃了。“我真的.....真的忍不住了，你先放我去，再做......好不好？”

“但你的身体好像不是这么说的。”安迷修并没有同意，他摸着雷狮的腰感觉到了他明显的颤抖。身体很烫，似乎很想被人触摸。雷狮先下意识十分清晰但依旧想让安迷修去触摸他。安迷修把手放在了雷狮脸颊上，雷狮本能地用脸去蹭着安迷修。他咬牙哭着，边哭边本能地去触碰安迷修身上来的手。胃里的水似乎已经下去了一大半但还是涨的难受，雷狮开始害怕，再这样下去他绝对会在安迷修面前失禁。无奈下的办法，雷狮只好道：“安迷修，摸摸我，帮我射出来......”

“是想通过高潮缓解尿意吗？”安迷修似乎已经摸透了雷狮的想法，但他这次偏不如雷狮的意愿。解开了雷狮脚上的绳子，安迷修站了了起来解下了自己的腰带，“那好我就帮帮你，还需要做前戏吗？”

“安迷修你......”雷狮被气得肩膀上下浮动，他的脸被憋得通红还带着愤怒，“为什么要这么对我？我做了什么让你这么恨我？”

“并没有。”安迷修摁着雷狮的膝盖，他的两腿并得很紧显然不愿意张开，“因为我爱你。”

“爱我？”雷狮听后没忍住笑出了声，吸了吸鼻子，他红着眼睛道：“安迷修，这玩笑开得有点大吧？把我打晕软禁起来还做这么变态下流的事，你说你爱我？”

“这是我表达爱的方法。”安迷修笑了，“你看，你说让我帮你缓解尿意我都帮你了。”

“谁想缓解！？放我去厕所！”雷狮一下被安迷修给激怒了，他冲安迷修大吼道：“安迷修我要杀了你！”

“可你的身体并不是这么说的。”安迷修依旧笑着，他勾住雷狮带着泪痕的下颚道：“憋住了，只要让我爽了我就允许你去。”

“你......”雷狮被气得说不出话，他觉得眼前的这个人已经疯了。安迷修照顾到雷狮的感受，慢慢地将紧并的双腿分开。他故意没有把雷狮的内裤完全脱下，甚至还帮雷狮穿上了外裤。两层裤子被悬在大腿上，只要没忍住就会全部洒在裤子上。雷狮被安迷修气到崩溃，他没想到这个世界上还有如此变态的人。腿被分开后只能靠仅剩的力量去收缩肌肉，刚刚的高潮感已经慢慢褪去，取而代之，更加强烈的尿意刺激得雷狮想要并拢腿却被安迷修拦下了。“嗯.....安迷修，安迷修我......我真的.....”他的声音发着颤，安迷修那边已经将手指深入了他的后穴。但现在雷狮根本就没有心情去享受性欲带来的快感。他真的快崩溃了，加之刚才喝下的水已经开始慢慢流入根本不能再储存液体的膀胱，他又开始挣扎着哭了，“我真的要忍不住了，求你......求你让我先去厕所在做......”

“如果憋不住，那下次我就把你关在这里两天。”安迷修开始挑逗雷狮，进入的三根手指不停地在可怜的穴道内冲撞。只是这般杂乱的顶撞进入都激得雷狮勾起了脚趾，“忍着。”

“你.....变态......”雷狮咬牙切齿地一字一句愤恨道。但他很快又一次没入在了自己的呻吟声中。安迷修一直这样用手扣弄着却迟迟不将更大的东西进入，他不想让这场性爱提早结束不如说不想让雷狮这么直接被他操出水来。看着已经憋得发抖的人，安迷修好心地帮雷狮抚住了性器摁住了发泄口，“好受点了吗？看你忍得很难受。”

“你......”外力的缓解确实让雷狮暂时好受了些许，但胃部已经完全下去的水还在不断地流入膀胱内。原本就有些微微鼓起的小腹此时显得尤为明显，雷狮难受得哭出了声。他张开嘴开始不受控制的呻吟。带着明显的哭腔，眼泪流下他开始求安迷修，“求你了安迷修，快做.....快做好吗，我真的，真的忍不了了......”被摁住的发泄口已经开始不受控制地漏出黄液，雷狮被憋得拼命深呼吸，他抬头哭着求安迷修，“我陪你做，做多久都行，求你了......让我先唔......”安迷修的手坏心眼地在雷狮的后穴里探进。其实安迷修根本就没想现在和雷狮做爱做到舒服，原本的目的是，但现在他改变目的了。将手抽出后，安迷修换上自己的性器慢慢进入了雷狮的身体，“我这不是在帮你缓解吗？”

一手堵住发泄口一手套弄着雷狮还在发颤的可怜性器，安迷修明显有技巧地套弄着再次把雷狮弄到了高潮。这次浑浊的液体里带出了明显的黄液，很快一道黄液射出却被安迷修再次堵住了。雷狮哭着晃动着身体，他瞪大了眼睛拼命忍着想把水憋回去但是怎样都阻止不了。被安迷修强行压住的感觉特别不舒服，他的哭声开始大起来了，膀胱涨的很疼，强行憋回去的尿意折磨得他发出了难忍得哼哼声。“不是说憋着吗？”安迷修一巴掌打在了雷狮的脸上，他的眼神冷若冰霜，“是没听懂我的话吗？”

“求你了安迷修，安迷修......”雷狮哭着喊道：“我真的，真的忍不了了，真的没法再憋下去了......我想去厕所，真的......我实在忍不住了......你让我去完了我再陪你做好不好？求你了，安迷修.....安迷修，再不放我去我真要......”高潮后的尿道闭塞的效果也明显降低了，雷狮只能拼命扭动着身体，他想要并拢被安迷修掰开的腿想要得发疯。他哭着，甚至哭得声音很大。脑袋一直在左右摇着，上下拼命动着。雷狮从来没有被迫忍着一肚子的水还在被人蹂躏，他甚至感觉自己的前后全都要湿得透透的了。

“帮我口。”安迷修想了想后将性器抽了出来，他站在雷狮面前扶着自己的性器道：“我帮你高潮，怎么样？”好心地帮雷狮穿好了裤子，安迷修轻笑着回应雷狮，“你让我射了，我就陪你去厕所。”

被放下的腿立刻紧紧地并拢在了一起，雷狮哭着点点头算着应允了。他颤抖着张开了嘴吞吐着安迷修的性器，愤怒和羞耻交织让雷狮露出了尖锐的虎牙。安迷修疼得皱起了眉，他立刻将手摁在了雷狮鼓起的小腹上，“再用牙咬我，我就让你生不如死。”

“嘶......别摁安迷修，好疼......”雷狮瞳孔骤缩，他拼命晃动身体难耐到极限，“安迷修求你了不要再摁了，不要.....真的我，我已经憋不住了，求你了......我不咬了，不要.....安迷修、安迷修.......”雷狮感觉自己的内裤已经湿透了，他现在终于明白了安迷修的意思。更加恼怒地紧闭上了眼睛，除了拼命忍着外雷狮得不到任何安慰与缓解。他把左腿稍微抬高了些许用力夹紧右腿，这样的挤压下似乎能缓解些许尿意但也不是长久之计。安迷修还在使劲往下摁他的小腹，雷狮一边吞吐着性器一边哭到抽泣。他的双腿拼命轮换着去缓解尿意、阻止更多的水流出释放在外。但雷狮明显感觉到已经没法做到滴水不漏了，内裤湿哒哒的裹在了身上让他十分不舒服。裆部出现了不明显的阴影斑点，安迷修低下头看了眼暂时收回了还在使劲摁着雷狮小腹的手，“雷狮，你失禁了。”

“我没有......”雷狮哭得哽咽了，他红着眼睛含着安迷修的性器含糊道。拼命舔弄着巨大的硬棒想让它赶紧发泄，雷狮现在只想快点结束掉这一切好让安迷修兑现承诺。刚才喝的水已经全部流进了膀胱，小腹被撑得鼓起雷狮却只能频繁地轮换着双腿上下紧压。被绑在身后的手攥着拳失去了血色，雷狮开始崩溃地颤抖，哭的声音越来越大越来越大。他已经舔弄了太久，可安迷修就是不射。憋到崩溃的Omega嗯嗯啊啊的发出即将全线崩溃的绝望呻吟，雷狮实在忍不住了，他开始拼命挣扎着扭动身子。两腿轮换的频率也越发频繁但裆部的阴影面积却在慢慢变大。从原来的一小块已经扩大到了肉眼可见的一大块，安迷修依旧闻到了骚味。他看着已经泣不成声的人最终扬起了嘴角。

“雷狮，我帮你下怎么样？”安迷修将性器抽离了雷狮的口腔，他看着一直在拼命前后晃动的人又一次将手抵在了他的小腹上，“你尿裤子了，雷狮。”

“住手安迷修....求你，求你......不要......”雷狮哭得崩溃了，他边喊边哭身体还在拼命摇动。挤压着的双腿还在频繁地上下交换位置，但裆部的阴影却越来越大、扩散得越来越快。安迷修轻轻摁揉着雷狮硬鼓鼓的腹部，露出了玩弄意味的笑容，“你失禁了。”

“不要嗯.....呜.....安迷修，安迷修求你，我憋不住了求求你.....”雷狮哭着祈求安迷修，他眼看着安迷修使劲摁了下去却只能绝望地呻吟出了声，“啊......！安迷修、安迷修！不要.....不要，我真的憋不住了，不要......求你了不要！我真的.....真的忍不住了.....”安迷修越听越兴奋，他一次又一次使劲摁压着雷狮的小腹。眼看着阴影快速扩散开已经扩散到了大腿根部，见雷狮还在摩挲双腿安迷修坏心眼地一把掰开了雷狮的两腿。最后一道防线也被攻破，还在不停挤压的膀胱最终溃败。阴影瞬间扩散顺着雷狮的大腿内侧急速印湿，安迷修立马往后退了几步。他看着雷狮哭着在他面前失禁，更多的水成股的从裆部内流出滴滴答答顺着凳子流下。雷狮的哽咽声越来越大，他低着头一直在哭。

“雷狮，你不乖。”待雷狮释放完后，安迷修走到了雷狮面前勾起了他的下颚。看着已经哭到红肿的双眸，安迷修坏笑着勾起了嘴角。

“一会，我们再继续吧。”  
End


End file.
